Normal Days with a Doctor's visit Too
by Guitargirl-Ella
Summary: OC Theila comes home to hear Usagi-san and Misaki running around the apartment for then to barge in when they're making out. Usagi mentions a doctor's visit. Misaki refuses to go, what happens? What about a date? Follow the story of every fangirl's dream, living with our favorite couple!


**This is based off a dream I had about Junjou Romantica. This includes an OC named Theila which is me since I apparently was a part of the silly story.** **This is my first fan fiction ever, so please review and tell me what you think :) don't be too harsh on me, pretty please:/ Enjoy! :D 3**  
>Usagi, Akihiko Usami's nickname=rabbit.<br>_"Normal"_ days with a doctor's visit too

I opened the door, exhausted after a long day at school. Right now, I just wanted to drop down on the couch and take a nap, but my plan went down the drain as soon as soon as I opened the door. When I stepped inside, I heard feet running, Misaki yelling, Usagi's running steps and more yelling.  
>–No, it's embarrassing! I don't wanna! Something hit the floor and a furious Misaki yelled something along the lines of "get off me, you idiot!" and then there was only silence. I took off my jacket and shoes and went to the living room to see what all the commotion was about.<br>–What the hell is going on here? What happened now? I sighed to myself.  
>–Hey, Usagi, what's going…?<br>I broke myself off. I bet my eyes had gotten twice their normal size and my mouth was just moving up and down, like a fish. The sight that met me was quite the... interesting one. Misaki pinned to the floor, Usagi on top, lips upon his neck and his right hand down Misaki's pants.  
>–Di-did I interrupt something? I'm… I'll go do my homework now, eh… see ya! <em>"Oh.<em>_My.__God! I just walked in on them when they were… Jesus fucking Christ, they were going to fuck each other, like, right now, on the floor! Does my uncle really lack that much self control?!" _I was much more comfortable about this stuff than Misaki, but still, it's my uncle!  
>–W-where're you putting your hands? Hold on a second! Wait! Idiot-Usagi! Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs and struggled to break free of Usagi's firm grip on his wrists. It didn't seem like he had any chance of winning though. I was happy that we didn't have any neighbors listening to this crap. I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye if they knew.<p>

Usagi sat up and let go of Misaki's wrists with an irritated pout on his face. Misaki was still on the floor, straddled by Usagi. Misaki tried to cover his blushing face and was at the brink of tears when he saw me. Poor guy, it seemed like he just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He didn't really need a rock. He was already underneath a Rabbit! Ba-dum-tiss! Haha, I should be a freaking comedian!  
>–Misaki has an appointment at the doctor, but when I told him, he ran off and wouldn't listen to me, nor would he calm down. I had to shut him up somehow and make him stop running away. Usagi said the last part with a smirk.<br>–Why would Misaki need to go to the doctor? He hasn't been ill recently.  
>–Oh, lately we've been skipping the condom so he needs to …<br>–Gyah! That's enough from you! Shut up! Misaki yelled to drown out the rest of Usagi's sentence and thrashed even more.  
>–Ok, I don't need to know any of that, I get it! I put my hands up and backed away towards the stairs.<br>–Oh, that reminds me, Usagi.  
>–Hm? Usagi looked up from Misaki's crotch which had now held his attention.<br>–Please don't make too much of a mess if you do your "stuff" on the couch, I was planning to sleep on it later. Usagi's perverted expression remained, but Misaki, if possible blushed even redder. I was on my way up the stairs when Misaki somehow broke free and the chase started all over again. When Misaki decided to cling to the handrail at the bottom of the stairs, I burst out laughing. Usagi tried to pull him away, but Misaki clung to the handrail as if he would die if he let go. Usagi, now somewhat desperate, tried to persuade Misaki to let go.  
>–No! No, no, no! It's embarrassing! I don't wanna go! Theila, save me! Misaki was literally crying and begging for my rescue.<br>–A little help, Theila? Usagi nodded to Misaki's hands. Misaki looked at me with pleading, green puppy eyes.  
>–Misaki, we'll be late! Usagi was annoyed.<br>–Sorry sweetie. I forced Misaki's hands open so that he lost his grip. Usagi nodded to me as to say "thank you" and went out the door with Misaki in his arms, kicking and screaming like a child.  
>–Ouch! Misaki managed to kick him hard in the shin.<br>–You'll pay for that later, you know. Usagi smirked and looked Misaki straight in the eye. It seemed like he immediately regretted kicking Usagi, and I really didn't want to know what kind of "payback" Misaki would have to do. As soon as they left, I slid to the floor, sighed and thought about what my dad have told me.  
><em>"Dad! This isn't better or more normal like you promised me it would be!"<em>

Usagi did get Misaki into the car and to the doctor's office at last. They waited for Misaki's turn. He was still red in the face and fidgeted with his jacket.  
>–Is it that bad? Misaki's fidgeting was ticking him off.<br>–Well, yeah! It is that bad! Misaki glared at Usagi, dead serious.  
>–It will be over quickly. Usagi reassured Misaki and patted his head. The doctor called Misaki in and Usagi smiled at his uneasy expression before the door closed. Usagi kicked back in the chair and his perverted thoughts came up with different punishments for the bruise on his shin that Misaki made.<br>–I think I'm gonna enjoy this, Usagi said slyly.

–Ahh! No, Usagi, not here please! Ah, What if someone comes by and see us? Ugh, get off! Misaki thrashed underneath Usagi and tried to push him off. Usagi didn't budge a centimeter. One could clearly see that there was only one thing on his mind: sex and he wasn't going anywhere until he got some! After the doctor's visit, Usagi had parked the car somewhere quiet, where there would most likely be no one around.  
>–No one will come here, and besides this is payback for causing me so much trouble <em>and<em> for kicking my shin. Usagi smirked and started to strip Misaki down. He pulled off Misaki's sweatshirt and started to kiss him deeply on the lips before moving on to his ear and neck region and moving closer to the grand prize below the belt.  
>–I'll punish you again later tonight too. Usagi's smirk grew bigger as he started to pull off Misaki's pants.<br>–I know you like it. You keep saying no, yet you make the most intriguing noises.  
>–Shut it, ah! Misaki shivered as Usagi reached for his hard dick.<br>–No, stop! Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs as Usagi engulfed him completely in his mouth. It didn't take long until something white dripped out of Usagi's mouth.  
>–That was fast, as usual, Usagi licked his fingers and smiled. Misaki was breathing heavily and he was still twitching.<br>–Be quiet, stupid Usagi.

Misaki was already up making breakfast. I walked down the stairs with heavy steps, tired, grumpy and still half-asleep.  
>–Morning, Theila! Misaki said with a smile.<br>–Morning, I said without a hint of enthusiasm. I hate mornings when I lack sleep, and today it was extremely bad.  
>–Hey, what's with the bad mood today? My morning greeting did not please Misaki. Usagi entered the kitchen and overheard the conversation.<br>–Is it "The time of the month"? Usagi joked. I didn't even bother to snap at him. I was too tired so I just glared at him.  
>–No, I'm just tired due to a lack of sleep! It's your fault too I might add! You could try to make a little less noise when you two are "doing your stuff" in the middle of the night when I'm at home and I have school the next day! I huffed. Usagi just laughed at me as he picked up his coffee cup and returned to his office. Misaki on the other hand, blushed and didn't want to look at me. Now he knew that I in fact did hear him and Usagi. Not that I really care, however it's still sort of awkward.<p>

I helped Misaki out with the dishes and I as I stood there I bullied him around a little like I usually did. I continued to bug him about what I heard last night and refused to drop the subject. I'd practice my flirting on him and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I left upstairs to get my stuff. He is a total cutie, but I'm not interested in him for real, plus he's with Usagi. Usagi was probably aware of me not being serious, but the jealousy burned in his eyes from where he saw everything.

Class was out and my phone rang.  
>–Hey Theila, it's me Usagi. Should I come pick you up? There was something in his voice, but I couldn't put my finger on. It's probably me imagining things. I said yes and waited for him. When he showed up I got in the car like usual. Strange, he usually asks me what my day was like and stuff like that, but today he was completely silent. When we reached home, I had to ask him.<br>–Usagi? Have I done something wrong? If I did, then I'm sorry. Usagi didn't answer me and opened the door to the apartment. When I was about to yell at him to answer me, he closed the door right in my face.  
>–Oh, so mature you are, Usagi! God, he ticks me off sometimes. I searched for my key, but couldn't seem to find it.<br>–Damn it! I've forgotten my key inside! I started banging on the door.  
>–Usagi, let me in! Do you hear me? Open the freaking door already, jerk! Argh! I pulled out my phone and called Misaki since the stupid rabbit apparently wouldn't let me in.<br>–Hey, Misaki, do you think you can open the door for me? Usagi locked me outside and he won't let me in. Misaki on the other end of the phone looked puzzled.  
>–Why did he do that? He's being unreasonable<br>–The hell should I know! He's your boyfriend! I was still irritated. Misaki blushed at that comment.  
>–Just open the door already, I'm hungry. Let me in~! :(<p>

Misaki bit his lip in deep thought. _"Usagi probably saw us this morning, and is most certainly pissed and jealous right now,"_ he thought.  
><em>"I'll be in trouble if he catches me helping Theila in. I'll have to do it quickly<em>". Misaki ran down the stairs, but Usagi spotted him and understood immediately that I'd called him. Usagi dashed over to Misaki and grabbed him around the waist  
>–Don't even think about it! You don't want to disobey me, do you? Usagi smirked, threw Misaki over one shoulder, and headed for the bedroom.<br>–Tsk, tsk Misaki, now I'm going to fuck you for the rest of the afternoon until you're seeing stars. Usagi meant business. It was even showing in his eyes.  
>–Stupid Usagi! Misaki tried to escape, but not even a miracle could break Usagi's grip.<br>I was still outside banging on the door to get inside, but I realized it was futile.  
><em>"Wow, my life has become<em>_so__normal. Aw, I'm hungry! Let me in~! :("_

After a while, Usagi gave in and decided to let me in. Rather, when he and Misaki was finished with their "business" he let me in.  
>–Finally! Right now, I'm so happy that Misaki is a quick one, I said with a knowing grin.<br>–Hey!? You don't know that! Misaki was completely flustered. I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't he know very well already?  
>–Ok, Misaki, I'll give you a hint; your voice is very loud. Misaki remembered that I heard everything the other night. He looked down and avoided my gaze. I was about to make another comment, but when I felt Usagi's glare on me, I decided it was an excellent time to hurry up and make dinner before he threw me out again off the balcony or something.<p>

Today was Saturday and when I woke up, Usagi and Misaki were gone.  
>–Hm, I wonder where they are? I shrugged my shoulders.<br>–I bet they're on a date, Usagi did mention something about it. I'm out with Emily today anyway.  
>I got dressed in some city chic clothes, ate and headed for the city.<p>

–Usagi, let go of my hand! Usagi and Misaki head out early today and right now, they were at the mall. Because it was summer and today was very sunny, Usagi had planned a visit to an outside pool. Even though he knew Misaki would feel very awkward, but the main reason he wanted to go, was so he could sit and stare at Misaki's beautiful, slender body for a couple of hours. Usagi's mouth pulled up into a perverted smile.  
>–Usagi, did you hear me? Let go! And I can see you're thinking something weird, so stop! Misaki tried to free his hand.<br>–Hey, are you two here? What are you doing here, shopping? Ohh, I know, you're on a date right!? I was right!? Aw, that's so cute! I ran into them at the mall when they were holding hands and I was fangirling just like Aikawa does. I was literally seeing hearts fluttering everywhere. I mean, Misaki is so shy and is completely flustered, while Usagi's just smiling. Misaki looked down and brushed his bangs forward to cover his face, because he had no sweatshirt with a hood he could pull up. I grinned stupidly at them.  
>–Ok, I'm going to meet up with Emily now, so see ya! Just when I was about to skip away happily from them I heard a voice calling for me.<br>–Hey, Theila, what's up? My best friend Emily came running towards us.  
>–Hey, who are they? She looked questioning at Usagi and Misaki, which still held hands and back to me.<br>–Aw! Are you on a date, that's so cute! She had a fangirl moment too.  
>–I know right?<br>–Will you stop saying that? We're not on a date, I didn't agree to this! Usagi laughed at Misaki's effort to talk his way out of it.  
>–Shall we get going, Misaki? Usagi smiled and dragged Misaki along.<p>

–See ya! Emily and I skipped happily away to the clothing store.  
>–Ok girl; tell me everything about them. Wasn't one of them the famous author Akihiko Usami? How do you know him? Emily blurted out a thousand things at once when we reached the clothing shop.<br>–The tallest was Usagi, my uncle. Yes, indeed the famous author Akihiko Usami.  
>–So cool that you're related to him!<br>–The shorty was his boyfriend Misaki Takahashi, or rather his "boy-toy". I smirked the Usami-smile that ran in the family.  
>–So they were a couple! We just have to stalk them! Do you know where they're going today? Please, tell me you know! Emily was yelling and shaking me violently.<br>–I don't really know where they are going, but I think Usagi said something about a pool yesterday. He only wants to go because he's a pervert, not very different from you and me.  
>–What are we waiting for? Let's go! Emily hauled me off to get our shopping done.<p>

We went shopping for summer clothes and new dresses. Emily wouldn't stop bugging me until I texted Usagi and got the name of the pool they were going to. We bought new swimsuits and cut our hair while we were at it. It would make us a little harder to recognize. We traveled to the outside pool and we were looking forward to all the bishies we might see.  
>–Theila, this is going to be awesome! Emily was so excited that she was jumping around everywhere.<br>–I'm tired of waiting too, let's hurry inside!

–Usagi, you brought me here on purpose, didn't you? Misaki blushed and wrapped his towel over his shoulders to cover himself.  
>–No, I brought you here because it's such nice weather today. Usagi tried to pull off the innocent face. Not that it actually worked.<br>–Mhm yeah right Usagi, Misaki said sarcastically.  
>–Just relax Misaki. No one will pay attention to you anyways, except for me, that is. Usagi smirked at Misaki.<br>–If you didn't make that face, it would've actually been encouraging. Misaki pouted, but a smile appeared on his face shortly after dropping his towel.

Within hearing distance, Emily and I spied on the lovely couple. We studied all the hot bishies from behind our sunglasses and made our way closer to the lovely couple who just pushed each other and fell into the water. Our heads almost exploded from the cuteness and we had to restrain ourselves from not shouting "cute!" as loud as we could. The act inspired me to do something mischievous.  
>–Incoming! Before Emily could react, I had already pushed her.<br>–Theila, fuck you! Emily flashed me the middle finger when she returned to the surface.  
>–Don't worry, I didn't ruin your waterproof makeup, I laughed and dived in, splashing more water in Emily's face.<p>

Misaki was actually had a good time together with Usagi, because he did something different than talking dirty and screwing him for once. As an added bonus, there were two hot girls nearby with sunglasses on, so his eyes did continuously wander back to them. The girls noticed, smiled and waved back at a slightly blushing Misaki who broke the eye contact and swam towards Usagi instead. He felt there was something familiar about those girls but he couldn't remember where he had seen them before. When he got up from the water a bit later he sat and ate some ice cream. Usagi didn't eat any because he's not fond of sweets unless it's eaten off of Misaki, but he couldn't do that in public. He would have to wait until tonight…  
>While Misaki ate, he studied Usagi. There was no denying he was handsome. He looked very sexy drenched with water, with slightly messed up hair and the sun glowing on his skin. Misaki blushed at his own thoughts and tried to restrain something down below…<br>–Misaki, are you checking me out?  
>–What, no! Not at all, no way! Misaki was waving his hands in all directions speaking too fast to understand anything.<br>–Aren't you cute? Usagi smiled and leaned forward to peck Misaki on the cheek.

–Oh my! Did you see that? So adorable! Emily's fangirl seizure was almost out of control.  
>–Huh? What did they do? I didn't see anything! I said questioning. Emily pulled my head towards hers and whispered.<br>–Usagi gave Misaki a peck on the cheek! Emily said with hearts in her eyes.  
>–That's so sweet and very unlike Usagi! I like his new side I exclaimed with sparkles in my eyes.<p>

–Akihiko Usami, you bastard! Don't do that here! Misaki spoke a tad too loud because Usagi's name attracted all the fangirls over to them and made a lot of commotion. They decided to leave because they stirred up so much attention. It had been a long day so they were planning to leave anyway.

The moment Usagi and Misaki came home, Emily and I barged in.  
>–Today was fantastic, too bad they didn't do anything more though, Emily said a little disappointed.<br>–Yeah, but it was so cute when they pushed each other in the water! Oh, are you here? I didn't expect to see you home already.  
>–What were you two discussing? Usagi raised an eyebrow, eyeing me suspiciously.<br>–We were talking about you two and your flirting at the pool today! Emily ranted on about everything.  
>–How did you know that? Misaki looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Usagi seemed surprised, however his famous perverted smile formed on his lips quickly.<br>–Emily... You really need to control those thoughts of yours, I sighed.  
>–Damn it! I didn't mean to tell you guys that! Emily scratched the back of her head and covered her mouth as to prevent anything else to pour out.<br>–It sort of was my idea. We've kind of stalked you a little bit. Heck, we've been stalking you all day! Emily had a satisfied look on her face.  
>–Were you the girls I saw earlier? Misaki seemed to feel very dumb for not recognizing us.<br>–Yup, and you make it obvious that you're interested, when you stare like that, I winked.  
>–Misaki… I thought I taught you a lesson last time, Usagi smirked, as he got closer to Misaki.<br>–Seems like I'll have to teach you again tonight, He said with a cold face. At that statement, Emily looked ecstatic.  
>–Mind if I sleep over tonight, Theila? She whispered. I high fived her behind our backs and we did a secret handshake.<br>–No problem at all Emily I whispered.  
>–Emily stays the night! I shouted and dragged her with me up the stairs before Usagi could agree or disagree. Our evil smiles surfaced to our lips as we thought about what would happen tonight and what we would do.<br>–Are the walls thin? She whispered.  
>–No, but the doors are, I whispered back, my face beaming with mischievousness.<p>

The clock struck 11:30 pm and two suspicious looking teenage girls snuck towards a door down the hall. Yup, it was me an Emily on our awesome little adventure.  
>–Got your phone ready, Theila? Emily whispered.<br>–Sure, I got it, but what for? Emily pulled out her own phone.  
>–Voice recording? She said as if it was totally normal to make a ridiculous plan about recording two gay guys fucking each other. Sure why not?<br>–Ahh, I'm in. I turned voice recording to "on" and shoved my phone under the bedroom door. Emily did the same thing and both leaned our ear on the door to listen.  
>–Ahh! Usagi! Slow down, please! Ah!<br>–Why? You feel good, don't you? Usagi noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something emitted light from the floor by the door.  
>–That's not the point! Misaki covered his face and tried to mute his voice. Usagi frowned. He wasn't very happy that his niece was poking around in his privacy, but even less happy about Misaki trying to keep quiet. Now he had to "put on a show" to hear more Misaki's wonderful voice, which would only please Theila and Emily.<br>–Prepare yourself! Usagi thrust forward and surprised Misaki, making him twitch in response.  
>–Ah! U-Usagi! Ah, don't move yet! Stupid! Behind the door, Emily and I had the time of our lives. We had to bite our hand and wave our faces to keep quiet and let out the excitement we stored up.<p>

This is the best kind of sleepover!

**Hahahaha! This last part wrote itself, I'm on a roll! Some credits to Emily, my friend, who helped me with some of the kinkiness in this story. Emily is one of my best friends so I made her into an OC best friend of Theila. Hope you enjoyed this silly story, again, based off a dream :P**  
><strong>Pease review :) 3<strong>


End file.
